Birthday, memories, and a fruit
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: Takes place on Sora's Sixteenth birthday. KairiXSora. [oneshot] I'm no good at summaries. xD


This is my first KH fanfic. Be nice. Review please. Criticism will be accepted. This takes place on Sora's sixteenth birthday. SoraxKairi oneshot. Don't like? Don't read. I just thought of this while on the way home from Disney World. XD

* * *

_Meet me by the bridge that leads to the Paupu fruit trees at 6:00. I have a present for you._

_Happy 16th birthday._

_Kairi_

Sora must've read the small pink piece of paper 50 times. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

The brown spiky haired boy found it by his doorstep when he woke up. He slipped the piece of paper in his pocket and hopped into his canoe. He rowed his way to Destiny Island.

o0o

She was happy for her friend. Sora had just turned 16 and she couldn't be happier. While waiting for him, she went into the cave that was hidden behind a bunch of vines and leaves. Kairi wanted to kill time before Sora came.

She studied all the chalk drawings. The red haired girl remembered when Sora and her were little, they would draw in the caves when they had time. She remembered the kitty drawing. Sora drew a dog. The one that always caught her attention was the one with Sora and Kairi sharing Paupu fruit. She chuckled as she ran her fingers over the drawing. Then that was when she realized, they never got to share that Paupu fruit.

After she finished observing all the drawings, the red head stepped out of the cave and was on her way to the bridge.

o0o

Sora sat on the edge of the little island. Kairi wasn't there. _Maybe Riku's pulling a prank on me,_ Sora thought.

He got up and turned around. Sora was startled to see Kairi in front of him. "Sorry if I'm late. I was taking care of some things," Kairi said. Sora chuckled, "Oh, it's alright."

"It looked like you were about to leave."

"I was..afraid you wouldn't show up."

Kairi frowned, "What made you think that?"

"I kinda thought Riku was playing a prank on me," Sora replied.

"He would never do that," Kairi stated.

_Only if you knew, _Sora said to her in his mind.

"Well I guess it's time to show you your present," Kairi said then smirked.

She climbed the Paupu tree and sat on the overly bent part. Sora took a deep breath. He still liked her. Scratch that. He still loved her.

Sora climbed the tree and sat down next to her.

"Okay Sora, close your eyes," Kairi said playfully. Sora shut his eyes. After a few moments Kairi finally said, "Now, open them."

Sora opened his eyes to see a star shaped yellow fruit in Kairi's hands. She was smiling softly. He widened his eyes. Kairi saw his reaction and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, it's nothing special, but it's really good! I've shared it with Donald and Goofy a bunch of times." Sora's eyes became bigger.

Apparently, she knew nothing about sharing a Paupu fruit and having her destiny and another person's destiny intertwined.

After a couple moments with no answer Kairi jumped off the tree. "Okay, I understand. You're disappointed. Well, I'm sorry," She said quietly. "Happy 16th birthday, Sora," she murmured before running off. "Kairi!" Sora jumped off the tree and ran after her.

Just when Sora reached for her, he tripped and landed right on Kairi. "Ow," Kairi mumbled. Sora began to blush hard. His eyes were fixed on her chest. Sora closed his eyes shut._ You're not a pervert, Sora_! He told himself.

"I'm sorry, Kairi! I hope you're not hurt!" Sora said as he pulled himself off her.

"No, I'm not," she chuckled. She stood up and dusted herself off.

Kairi still held the fruit in her hands. She looked down at it. "Sora, I know this isn't the greatest gift ever, but...please share this fruit with me." Sora sighed. "Please?" Sora shook his head and walked towards Kairi. "Okay, why not?"

If she shared it with Goofy and Donald a bunch of times, how bad would it be if he had some?

Kairi rip off a big piece of herself and gave the rest to Sora. He gulped and took a deep breath. Finally, he took a bite out of the fruit. Memories of him and Kairi began to race through his mind. Then, he remembered the time he realized he loved Kairi. This was the girl he loved. He wanted to tell her. More than anything. That's what he was going to do.

He shot his eyes open and called out, "Kairi.." He saw she was also in a trance. She was still in it.

"Kairi?" Sora called again. She turned to him. In her eyes, he saw she was still in a trance. Slowly, she began to fall.

Luckily, Sora was there to catch her.

She stayed in his arms, unconscious. Sora gave her a little shake, "Kairi. Kairi. Kairi, wake up."

The red haired girl slowly lifted her eyelids and gave Sora a small smile. "S-some fruit, huh?" Sora murmured, trying to change the mood. Kairi chuckled. "When I took a bite, I thought of you." Sora's face grew hot and became red.

Kairi gently stroked his face, "Happy birthday, Sora."

_owari_

* * *

Well I wanted to end it like that, because...that's how I imagined it to be. XD

Sorry if it's short. I had a hard time putting it down in words, so yeah.

Well review please! If you want. xD

You know you want to:3


End file.
